


Lucky

by catsdoppelganger



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Armie is rich af, Did I mention age difference, F/M, M/M, Timothée is a broke ass kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsdoppelganger/pseuds/catsdoppelganger
Summary: Timothée was lucky when a tall and handsome stranger decides to help him when he was kicked out of his previous residence. Oh, did I mention that the stranger is filty rich too?





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182744) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> Alriiiight. So it has been a couple of years since I've last written but I hope my writing skills will get better as each chapter passes. Was inspired by another fic which involves Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan but this fic will deviate from it as the story progresses. Link to the inspired fic is included if you're interested to read it!

"Just for a week! Please!" Timothée shouted as his bags were being thrown unceremoniously out onto the streets of New York. The landlord huffed while giving him a firm look.  
"You already owe me two months' worth of rent and now you're telling me you can't afford this months' rent too? I'm sorry kid but I can't just let this slide again." "Please, it's just for another week," Timothée begged. "I promise I'll get you the money. I just need another-" Before he could finish his sentence, the door slammed shut in front of his face and he was left on the streets with his bags beside him. The onlookers couldn't help but stare at the public strife and some even dared to tut at him.  
"It'll be great if all of you can stop staring unless you want to help me by letting me live in your house," He glared at them. "It's fine, it's fine. I'll just have to live in the sewers like Pennywise until my application goes through. I can't wait to have rats as my roommates. Can't wait to fucking contract Ebola too..." Timothée muttered to himself as he bent down to collect his bags, he didn't want to continue standing there and become a laughing stock. Getting thrown out onto the streets was enough embarrassment for one day. When he stood up with his bags, he was taken aback by a man standing in front of him.  
"I don't think you can contract ebola through rats, or by living in sewers either." The man mused. Timothée did a quick scan and could see that this man was tall, taller than him. Which is quite unusual as Timothée towers over almost everyone. Within the three seconds Timothée looked at him and concluded that this guy is rich, or dresses to look rich. You know, the 'rich people' look. He was dressed like a hippie too, with a scarf wrapped around his neck. _Probably cashmere or some material only the rich could afford._  
"You know what, I've had a pretty tiring day and I don't have a snappy remark to respond to you so unless you're like, my guardian angel here to save me, please just leave me alone."  
"I do want to help you actually..." Timothée's head immediately shot up and stared at the guy in disbelief.  
"What?"  
"I have an vacant apartment down the road that might help you. Besides, you say you just need a week right?"  
Timothée couldn't believe his ears. This must be a trick. There was no way that a guy would offer him a place to stay right after he was kicked out of his previous apartment. He continued staring at the guy with a frown on his face.  
"I mean, unless that's too weird for you then it's alright. I swear I'm not some kind of child kidnapper of weirdo although this may seem weird cause I just offered you a place to stay and-"  
"No no, I'll take it. Please." Timothée knew how dangerous this was. You don't just live in some stranger's house when they offer it to you just because you have no place to stay. But it's winter and Timothée knew he would freeze to death if he didn't find a place warm enough to stay. Besides, if he gets murdered by this guy, he wouldn't mind dying. His life was already a mess and he would gladly accept death at this point of time. He wasn't suicidal, he just wouldn't fight it if death came to him. Typical college student mindset.  
"Great, so I'm actually going to the place now to check if everything's still intact. I plan to rent it out but I guess it's gonna be occupied now. I'm Armie by the way." The man stuck his hand out and Timothée shook it. _Wow, his hand is huge._  
"Timothée"  
"Timo-tea?" Armie cocked his head to the side.  
"No no, Timo-thay but please, call me Timmy." _Everyone does._  
"Ah, alright. That's a nice ring to your name you got there. Need help with the bags?" Armie smiled to him.  
"No no, it's okay. It's not like I got much anyway," He gave a nervous chuckle. God, it sucks being poor.  
-  
Walking side by side with a stranger that just offered you their home to live in is awkward so Timothée decided to make small chat.  
"Sooo, do you live in this apartment block too or? Cause I wouldn't just let a stranger live in my place unless I'm staying nearby too."  
"Ah, no no. I don’t stay here. I actually rented this place out for a friend but he doesn't need it anymore so I was thinking of refurbishing the place to make it more charming for potential buyers."  
"Oh, sorry to disrupt your refurbishing plans." Timothée bit his lip in embarrassment.  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It's not a rush. The place has been vacant for months already. I'm just worried if it's habitable or not since we didn't send anyone to check in." We? This guy must be somebody.  
"This's the place." Armie moved to the side so Timothée could take in the building. It was a short building consisting of four floors and looks a bit decrepit but almost every building looks like this in this part of New York so Timothée wasn't really bothered by it. They walked up three flight of stairs and there wasn't an elevator but Timothée couldn't and wouldn't complain about it. He immediately got a place to live in after getting kicked out, he considered himself lucky even if this place looks like the place drug lords lived in to evade the police. _Maybe he's a drug lord too._  
Armie took out a key from his back pocket and to open the apartment's door, it creaked open to reveal a small, but cosy living space. From the door, Timothée could see that the light was provided by the windows in the kitchen. They both walked in and Timothée set his bags down at the living room's wall. The floors creaked with every step they took but Timothée didn't mind that, it reminded him of home. It was a small one room apartment but it was more than Timothée could wish for. He saw that the previous tenant did not take his furniture with him. A beige coloured loveseat and round wooden coffee table was still in the living room, although covered with dust like icing on a cake. As he walked into the bedroom, he saw a small wooden-framed bed at the corner with a wooden writing table at the other corner. _At least I don't have to sleep on the floor this time._  
"Wow, this guy must've really liked wood a lot." Timothée joked.  
"Ah yes, Luca was a fan of wooden furniture, said it's 'warm'? I don't get it either. Anyway, it's a bit dusty as it's been vacant for months but a little cleaning up and this place will look like new." Armie dusted his hands and turned to look at Timothée.  
"Why didn't he take the furniture with him?" Timothée was puzzled. This guy spent time buying his favourite wood furniture but left without taking anything.  
"This was originally Luca's workplace slash office-home but he moved in with his husband so he doesn't really need the furniture." Timothée nodded and looked around once more. The place was covered in dust and cobwebs in certain areas but like Armie said, a little cleaning and this place will look like new.  
"How much?"  
"I'm sorry?" Armie brows furrowed again and he looked at Timothée quizzically.  
Timothée turned to face Armie,"How much for the rent."  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I've seen what happened at earlier. You don't have to pay me. Like I told you, I want to help you. Besides, you're staying only for a week right?" Armie gave him a warm smile and Timothée bit his lip.  
"Yeah, a week."  
"Great. I'd love to stay and get to know you more, especially that unique name of yours, but I actually need to meet up with a friend soon. How about we talk again soon? I'll leave the apartment keys and my card on the coffee table so you can call me once you've settled down."  
"Alright. Thank you so much for your help Armie." Timothée still couldn't believe his luck. Sure, it was only a week but he had a place to stay, for free!  
"Anytime!" Armie shouted as he left the apartment.  
After closing the door behind Armie, Timothée went to the coffee table and took a look at the card Armie left. 

ARM AND HAMMER  
ARMIE HAMMER  
MANAGING DIRECTOR 

Timothée gaped, he didn't bother looking at Armie's contact details, he was too astounded that the guy who just helped him was the managing director in one of the world's biggest household product manufacturer.  
He couldn't wait to call Pauline and tell him about his day.


End file.
